


Definitely Not a Terrible Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, he thinks to himself. His name is Sherlock. And god, is he young, christ, too young for an old man like me, how could he possibly be interested--<br/>“Stop thinking,” Sherlock mumbles, pressing his lips to the underside of John’s jaw. “Just do.”</p><p> </p><p>221b ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Terrible Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I threw together...god, these things are difficult. Neither beta'd nor brit-picked, so all mistakes are mine!

John is just starting to wonder if this is all just a bad idea, a terrible mistake to be written off as drunken ridiculousness, when the young man drops heavily into his lap and grinds his unmistakable erection against John’s own thickening cock. He grunts his pleasure, tightening his hands on the young man’s waist. _Sherlock_ , he thinks to himself. _His name is Sherlock. And god, is he young, christ, too young for an old man like me, how could he possibly be interested--_

“Stop thinking,” Sherlock mumbles, pressing his lips to the underside of John’s jaw. “Just do.”

Now, if nothing else, John Watson is a man of action. Grabbing Sherlock’s hips, he pulls the younger man closer, tighter, pumping his hips in a slow, filthy rhythm.

“That good enough for you?” he rumbles, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin of Sherlock’s pale throat. “Hm?”

“Ooh, yes, so good, Daddy.”

 _Oh god._ John bucks up against Sherlock sharply, hands twisting in the younger man’s shirt. “Yes,” he breathes. “Say that again.

Sherlock sucks his lip between his teeth before letting out another moan. “You feel so good, Daddy. I want you, please, let me have you.”

“Of course,” he whispers, planting a kiss on those lovely, plush lips. “Anything you want. Anything. Such a good boy. My good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3  
> 


End file.
